Sensei And Me
by Anya Ceres
Summary: One night at the bar, Aomine is looking for a new partner when he finds just the right boy. But there is just one problem... "Sensei you shouldn't prey on your students." Kuroko scolded lightly, slipping out of Aomine's arms and heading off into the crowd once again. Aomine stood there in complete shock. He had just kissed that silent little brat, Kuroko Tetsuya.


**AoKuro but with a sensei and student relationship…. enjoy.**

…**.**

Aomine scanned the crowd at the gay bar he frequented for a partner. Try to find one not too clingy, one that only wants pleasure and has a understanding that it's only for the night. The whole night he had no luck so far. Aomine sighed, holding his face in his hands as he sat at the bar.

He shook his head, lifting his glass to sip the strong beverage, smiling at the burning that made its way down to his stomach. He pulled out his wallet, ready to toss down cash when the crowd started to whisper and part.

Aomine watched as a tiny pale figure walked through the crowd, a pair of tight black pants and a black shirt, made of thin material hung from his shoulders to reveal a great expanse of his chest and collar bone. A jacket of black that came to his knees and a black beanie that covered his hair finished the look.

He was completely silent, head down and walking straight for Aomine. Aomine smirked, wondering if this could actually be the partner he had been waiting for. As he got close Aomine stood, and in one swift motion grabbed the boy by the butt and tugged him so that there was no space in between their bodies.

Tilting the pale chin back he caught the boys lips, feeling his tiny hands touch Aomine's butt. Pulling away, Aomine opened his eyes to find wide bright blue eyes staring up at him, wisps of pale blue hair escaping from the confines of the beanie.

But why was that face so familiar?...

"Sensei you shouldn't prey on your students." Kuroko scolded lightly, slipping out of Aomine's arms and heading off into the crowd once again.

Aomine stood there in complete shock. He just kissed that silent little brat, Kuroko Tetsuya? The boy who was best friends with the baka, Kagami Taiga? Aomine slumped into his seat, his mind going in circles as he stared off into the general area Kuroko had gone.

Aomine stood, reaching once again into the back of his pants to get…. nothing. Aomine patted himself down again and again but couldn't find his wallet anywhere.

Aomine growled in frustration when he realized just where it was. It was now in the sticky hands of Kuroko.

….

Aomine stared down at Kuroko, the only one left in the room besides himself. Kuroko was back to normal in his school uniform, looking not as sexy as the night before. Kuroko though completely ignored Aomine, much to the man's frustration. Aomine grinned, an idea striking him.

Leaning over Kuroko from behind he took the book from those tiny pale hands, forcing him to look back at the older male. Kuroko stared, expressionless, while he waited for Aomine to say something.

"I would like my wallet back you little bastard." Aomine said as he leaned against the window sill, glancing through the book. After he screwed his face up in disgust he tossed the book into the trash can on the other end of the room.

"Sensei I don't have your wallet." Kuroko replied, standing to retrieve his book. But Aomine was having none of it. He pushed the boy back into the chair, smirking as he winced.

"I know you do. I want it back by the end of the day, you hear me Kuroko?" Aomine asked, glaring down at the bluenette.

"Sensei you must be mistaken. I never left home last night." Kuroko told Aomine who only rolled his eyes.

"You little bastard stop lying." Aomine grabbed Kurokos uniform, dragging him up. "When I find it I will report you to the cops no matter what you stupid-"

"Sensei!" Kagami yelled, jumping a desk as he slammed his fist into Aomine's cheek. Kagami placed a hand on Kuroko's mop of baby blue hair. " You okay Kuroko?"

"I'm fine Kagami." Kuroko replied adjusting his uniform.

RIINNNNGGGGG! Everyones eyes snapped to Kurokos school bag. Kuroko calmly walked to the bag and pulled out his phone. Kuroko read the text and slipped his school bag over his shoulder.

"Kagami meet me at my place like usual. I will be late though so start dinner without me." Kuroko sighed before walking out of the room, hands in his pockets and head down.

Kagami crouched down to Aomine's level, tilting his head to the side. "Sorry bout that Sensei but you can't hurt Kuroko." Kagami told Aomine.

Aomine looked at Kagami, eyes narrowed to slits. "Why not?"

Kagami pulled out his wallet, handing it to Aomine. "He's got a lot to protect already."

Aomine opened the wallet, looking down at the picture of Kuroko and Kagami along with four younger boys. A greenette with glasses who was holding a stuffed green frog, a super tall for his age purple haired boy who had about a million different snacks in his arms, a cute blonde who was grinning happily, and a redhead who was shorter than the rest with a soft, all knowing smile on his face.

Kuroko was standing with them, actually smiling while Kagami was grinning, flipping burgers right behind them. Kagami smiled down at the photo, pulling it from Aomine's hands.

"His parents adopted kid after kid and right after adopting them they would leave. Kuroko has raised them all from the time he was little. He tries to make ends meet but he sometimes can't. That's why I cook the little demons dinner when Kuroko has to work." Kagami stood, tucking his wallet back into his pocket.

"Remember though, if you hurt Kuroko it won't be me you should worry about." Kagami walked to the door.

"Who should I worry about then?" Aomine grinned cockily.

"Those little demons." Kagami replied, completely serious as he walked from the room.

….

Kise, Midorima, Akashi, and Murasakibara all sat in the principal's office, pouting as they were scolded. It really wasn't their fault they got in trouble and several boys were in the hospital.

"Excuse me, Rin, I am here." Kuroko's soft voice met everyones ears and the Principal looked up. Kuroko and Rin had already made it to a first name basis because of how much trouble the four got into.

"Tetsuya I would tell you it is nice to see you, but in this case it really isn't." Rin glared at the four boys who were only paying attention to Kuroko at this point.

"Well, what did they do this time?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side.

"They sent 14 of our students to the hospital and one teacher was punched in the face. I will need to have them suspended for four days and clean up the school too." Rin said, glaring at each boy.

"Rin I'll take the suspension and clean up. Put it all on my record too." Kuroko said as he started to round up his charges.

The 13 year old boys all glared at Rin, forcing him to say no.

"Tetsuyacchi it was our fault! You don't need to take the blame!" Kise said, throwing his arms around the smaller 16 year old boy.

"Tetsuya I refuse to let you take all the blame for yourself." Akashi murmured, smiling fondly at his brother.

"It's not right if you take the blame Tetsuya- Not that iI care either way." Midorima told Kuroko, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"No Tet-chin, you are a good boy." Murasakibara hooked an arm around Kuroko's waist and picked him up, following Akashi out of the room.

Kuroko waved to Rin, who waved back, completely used to the fuss.

….

Aomine walked out of the school building, heading home when he spotted a group of 13 year old boys walking past the gates. But the reason he noticed them was that one held a navy blue wallet, _his wallet. _Aomine stomped over only to see Kuroko handing each one an equal amount of money.

"Tetsuya you paid the bills already right?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko smiled and nodded, being held by a giant purple headed middle schooler.

"Oi Tetsu!" Aomine yelled, running toward the five brothers.

All of them stopped dead, the younger four sizing up the 24 year old teacher. Murasakibara put Kuroko down, standing between the bluenette and Aomine, the other three positioning themselves in a circle around their older brother.

"And who would you be?" Akashi asked, taking a step toward Aomine.

"I'm his teacher." Aomine drew up to his full height. " The teacher who wants his wallet back."

Kise smiled, a giggle escaping from his lips. "Wallet? Why would we have your wallet?"

"Ask your brother why." Aomine said and all four looked down at Kuroko who was as usual, expressionless.

"Tetsuyacchi you didn't steal his wallet, right?" Kise asked, hanging on his brother.

"Actually, Kise, I call it borrowing his wallet." Kuroko replied and looked down at the wallet in his hands.

Kuroko slipped through the group of boys, standing in front of Aomine. "I will pay you back. But please wait until I have next month's bills paid." Kuroko promised Aomine who only stared down at the boy.

"I'll make you a deal, Tetsu." Aomine leaned down to Kuroko's ear. "If you become my lover, I'll forget about my wallet and pay off all your debts, bills, food, and other things for the rest of your life, but only if you are still my lover." This was whispered.

Kuroko stared, shock slightly crossing his face. "Um, I, uh, please, um…"

Aomine smiled, lightly cupping the younger boys cheek. "Give me your answer tomorrow after your last class."

Kuroko nodded, letting his teacher walk past him, ignoring his own brothers as he thought over what Aomine had said.

…

Kuroko sat in his seat, holding his favorite book in his hands, but instead of reading he was staring out the window. Kuroko had thought about what Aomine had said. It was hard enough making ends meet as it was, without having to pay back Aomine for the money he stole. But if Aomine did pay off everything then Kuroko would be the happiest boy alive.

The bluenette sighed, pulling the picture of his brothers, Kagami, and himself from his pocket. They had been happier back then, only two years ago when their parents came back for a few months.

Kuroko stood to go find Aomine, only to turn and find his face in Aomine's chest. Kuroko pulled back, stepping a good foot away from the older man.

"Your answer?" Aomine asked, glaring down at the boy.

Kuroko bowed deeply to the man. "Please take care of my family."

Aomine grinned, pulling the boy up gently by his hair and snaking an arm around his waist. He captured the boys lips and bowed him backwards, his pale limp body, warm and tiny against Aomine's large frame.

"You will go home with me after school everyday and on the weekends you will stay over Saturday night till Sunday at noon. I will give you my address and a train pass that will be paid for by me."

Kuroko nodded, pushing away from Aomine's chest and slipping on his jacket. "I am ready." Kuroko told Aomine, waiting for the older males commands.

"Let's go." Aomine replied, a smirk on his face as the two walked out of the school building together.


End file.
